fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Lostelle Gum
Lostelle Gum is a mysterious girl from the Police Acadamy series spinoff Nursing School series. She has appeared in both of the Nursing School games The story of Joy and Island Breeze as well as Police Acadamy: Racer X. Pokémon Pidgey --> Pidgeotto Lostelle's Pidgey first appeared as one of her karts in Police Acadamy: Racer X however at the start of Nursing School: Island Breeze the Pidgey was seen by her side. Lostelle had caught the Pidgey to get over her Pokémon phobia. Pidgey was Lostelle's main partner and favourite Pokémon throughout the game. He returns in Nursing School: The Lost Island and even evolves into a Pidgeotto. Drowzee --> Hypno Drowzee first appeared as one of Lostelle's karts in Police Acadamy: Racer X it made its first real appearance in Nursing School: Island Breeze where it was being used to hypnotise the people of the Big Orange. When it was freed by Joy and her friends it took an instant liking to Lostelle and it joined up with her. It's gender is yet to be disclosed. He returns in Nursing School: The Lost Island and even evolves into a Hypno. Oddish Oddish first appeared as one of Lostelle's bikes in Police Acadamy: Racer X. It has yet to appear as one of her actual Pokémon in the series however when early screenshots of Nursing School: Island Breeze were released people thought that one of the Oddishes would be hers however they belonged to Joy and Amber Venonat --> Venomoth Venomoth first appeared as one of Lostelle's bikes in Police Acadamy: Racer X. Venomoth has yet to appear as one of her Pokémon in the main series, in fact there have been no venomoths to even appear in the series thus far. Sometime before Nursing School: The Lost Island Lostelle catches a Venonat which evolves at the end of the game. Police Acadamy series SCPD Lostelle appeared briefly in Police Acadamy: SCPD a lot older than she is seen in the Nursing School series here she is a professor and is called in to examine the Crystal Steelix with Professor Garry Oak. Her last name is revealed to be Gum. Racer Series Racer X Lostelle appeared as a light weight secret character in the Nintendo Wii racing game Police Acadamy: Racer X. Her karts were Pidgey and Drowzee who later resurfaced as her pokémon and her bikes were Oddish and Venomoth who have not yet appeared under her control. Nursing School series Story of Joy Lostelle first appeared in Nursing School: The story of Joyshe has washed up on Kinnow Island somehow where she meets up with Joy. Lostelle has complete amnesia and she can only remember the name Lostelle which she thinks might be hers. She has a severe phobia of Pokémon but she joins up with Joy anyway. As she progresses through with Joy and her new friends Amber and Misty and at the climax of teh game she collapases on the ground and the spirit of the Pokémon Gyarmadom erupts from her body. He had trapped himself in the girl as a shell to find Joy for some unknown reason. After Gyarmadom is defeated she returns to Mandarin Island South and she says she would like to become a Pokémon Professor. She also gains her memory back remembering that her parents were killed by a rogue Gyarados which is when Gyarmadom possessed her and her real name is Anna Marie however she says she prefers Lostelle. Island Breeze Lostelle reappeared in Nursing School: Island Breeze as one of the main supporting characters. She seems to have gotton over her Pokémon phobia and has caught a Pidgey which she takes with her everywhere. At the Nature reserve she goes with Joy and Oddish remarking that she thinks Odddish is "way cute". She then goes with Misty towards the ride at Pokémon Park on Tangelo Island and then towards Sunburnt Island with Amber afterwards. During the final battle against Darrin she is restrained by a Nidoqueen. At the end of the game she returns with Professor Ivy with their Pokémon research. The Lost Island Lostelle returns in Nursing School: The Lost Island where she finds out that she is the descendant of the priestess Mysteria and she is given a magical staff which allows her to use her own magic which lets her use Psychic type Pokémon moves. She dies during the battle against Bryan and Sheilah only to be revived by Joy with the dedication of her Pokémon who all evolve in an attempt to somehow reseruct her. She finds out that she has been accepted into Mandarin University to become a Pokémon Professor. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Allies Category:Scientists Category:Police Acadamy Category:Humans Category:Females